Race Against Deicide
by Lugiaman14
Summary: Deicide. What the does that even mean? Michael Hikari, a brand new trainer, is about to learn first hand just how evil that word is. Join him on his journey to become champ while he fights against the crazy group calling themselves "Team Deicide."


**A/N: Wazzup homies? Lugiaman here to bring you another fanfic! This is gonna be a Pokemon fic that takes place in the same universe as Light and Shadows and it's upcoming sequel. The events that transpire in this fic happen after the ending to the sequel to Light and Shadows, so if you guys read that fic, prepare for some major spoilers. This is Rated M for a reason, and that reason will present itself in the future. Now enough of my rambling, onto the fic!**

"Speech"= Normal speech

'Speech'= Thoughts

**"Speech"= **Pokemon speech

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would not still be ten, and Team Rocket would have gone into cardiac arrest by now. :D**

The sun shines brightly down on a red Pontiac G6 driving down a windy road off of Route 16. In the backseat of this car sits a teen. His hair is a messy array of light brown that reaches down to the middle of his neck. He's wearing a pair of light-blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and a light-grey jacket, which is not zipped up at the moment. His grass-green stare up at the sky with delight, a big smile on his face. He had turned 14 a week ago and school was finally over, which means his parents would finally let him become a trainer! He looks up towards the front seats to stare at his mom and dad, who were discussing some sort of politics.

"Thanks again for driving me down to the lab, you guys. You don't know how excited I am to finally go on a journey!" His dad chuckles and turns around towards him,

"I think I have a pretty good idea, Michael. Just make sure that you keep yourself well supplied while you're out there. You need to always prepare for the worst, but hope for the best!" Michael smiles and nods,

"Right. How much longer till we get to the lab?" His mom smiles and starts to slow down the car,

"About zero seconds. We're here." Michael looks out the window and smiles widely. The forest they were driving through turned into a wide field, with several buildings scattered throughout that looked like apartments. Off towards the south was a cliff that over looked the ocean. In the middle of the field rested a two big buildings, one looked like a house while the other looked like a scientist's lab. The road led up to a parking lot towards the center of all the buildings, with several walkways branching out to all the buildings. They found a parking space near the walkway that led up to the big house, and parked. Everyone got out one at a time and made their way up to the house. As they approached the building, Michael saw a man in an orange lab coat talking to a couple that looked about his age.

'I didn't know they made orange lab coats… He must be the Professor.' Michael thought. The group noticed them as they got within a few feet of them. The man in the lab coat smiles at them,

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hikari. Welcome to my lab! I can only assume that you've come with your son for him to become a trainer, right?" Michael's dad nods,

"That's right Professor. We came to drop him off here so he wouldn't have to walk all the way from the east side of Celadon. It's nice to see you again. When was the last time we saw each other? Two months ago at Celadon's Kalos convention?" The professor nods,

"I believe that's right. It's nice to see you again too. You can leave now if you want, your son is in safe hands here. I'm very capable of driving off anything that would wish to harm him." The man beside him chuckles a bit,

"Unless his wife wants the boy's head, then he's powerless." Everyone laughs while the professor sighs,

"I hate you so much Shadow…" The man smirks and pats his back,

"You know you love me." The professor shakes his head and looks to Michael,

"I haven't properly introduced myself to you. I am Professor Cameron Ellis. You might have heard about me." Michael's eyes widen slightly,

"Cameron Ellis?! As in former Champ of Kanto?" Cameron chuckles,

"Yes. I was also the Champ of Johto, but I don't want to sound like I'm bragging. C'mon inside and I'll get you all set up for your journey." Michael nods and quickly gives his parents a hug before following Cameron and the couple inside the house. The front door opens up to a living room, with a kitchen on the right that's separated by a wall with a window. Cameron heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge while the couple sits down on the couch. Michael stands by the door, not really knowing what to do. Cameron calls out to him as he continues to look through the fridge,

"Can I get you anything before we head into the lab next door, umm…?" He pauses his search as a thought comes to his attention,

"I never asked you your name! How rude and forgetful of me." Michael laughs a bit, walking into the kitchen,

"It's Michael sir, and do you have a can of Sprite?" Cameron nods and grabs a can from a box on the bottom shelf of the fridge. He shuts the door behind him and hands Michael the drink before walking into the living room. Cameron frowns down at the couple, who had started to make out on the couch,

"Why don't you two stop sucking face and introduce yourselves." The man breaks the kiss and sighs,

"Fine. My name is Shadow, and this is my girlfriend Shade." The woman waves to Michael. Michael frowns a bit,

"No offense, but those are some pretty unusual names." Shadow laughs,

"You couldn't offend me even if you tried kid. There's a reason we have those names. Shade and I aren't really human." Shade smirks a bit as her body starts to quickly change shape, becoming a Darkrai, though her gems were a rich purple instead of red. Shadow smiles at him,

"I'd show you what I really look like, but Cameron would have a hissy-fit if I did that in here." Michael's jaw drops,

"You two are Pokémon?! How?" Cameron laughs a bit,

"It's a long story that you probably don't want to listen to. The guys used to be my Pokémon, but I released them a few years ago. They come by and visit me often." Michael looks between the adults in shock and disbelief. Shadow chuckles slightly,

"I think we broke him babe." Shade shifts back into a human and giggles,

"I think you're right." Michael slaps himself to shake off his stupor, and turns to Cameron,

"Can you take me to where you hand out the Pokémon now?" Cameron smiles and nods, walking over to a door next to the kitchen. He opens it, and motions for Michael to step through first,

"After you Michael. Shade, make sure Shadow doesn't steal my tomatoes please." Shadow puts on a hurt expression, causing Shade to giggle,

"No promises." Cameron smirks and shakes his head, following Michael into the lab. Michael looks around the room while he waits for Cameron. The room is full of weird gadgets and machines that probably having something to do with his research. There's a staircase leading down towards the back wall. Over in the back corner of the room, there's a table and a desk, the latter of the two having a computer on it. Cameron walks over towards the desk and pulls out a couple of trays of Poké Balls. He looks to Michael as he places them down on the table,

"You may have one of any of these Pokémon here. I have the traditional three Kanto Starters, as well as three Pokémon that I thought would make a good starter." Michael's eyes widen slightly,

"I can choose a Pokémon other than Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle?! This is awesome!" Cameron chuckles a bit,

"Settle down. Now, the three I've chosen are an Eevee, a Mareep, and a Riolu. I've put a little sticker onto each Poké Ball so you can tell which one is which. Now go ahead and choose your partner!" Michael nods and looks down at the selection. As Cameron said, each Poké Ball had a sticker that displayed the Pokémon's type on it. There was, of course, one with a flame, one with a leaf, and one with a water droplet.

'Not gonna pick them when I can have something better! Sorry Charmander.' He brings his gaze over to the other three. One had a plain white square on it, another had a lightning bolt, and the last one had a fist. Michael smiles and grabs the one with the fist. Cameron smiles,

"I see you've chosen Riolu. Great choice my boy! My ex had a Riolu as a starter too. I wonder how she's doing…" His gaze shifts upward in thought.

"Not trying to get me jealous again are you babe?" Cameron and Michael turn their heads to the sound of the voice. Standing in the door that leads back into the house is a tall woman with brown hair. Two strands of hair frame her face, while a ponytail hangs in the back. She has emerald green eyes that are shimmering with mischief currently. Around her neck is a black collar with spikes in it. She's dressed fairly casually in a black top and a pair of skinny jeans. Cameron laughs a bit,

"Not intentionally, no. Lauren, this is Michael Hikari, a new trainer. Michael, this is my wife, Lauren." Michael smiles and waves,

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ellis." Lauren smiles at him,

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm sure you're going to be by often to asking Cameron for advice, or to do his dirty work as I've often seen him do." Cameron laughs,

"Ouch! That was a low blow, sweetheart. Every Professor asks trainers that they trust to help him!" Lauren giggles,

"Sooo… you trust 3 trainers to help you do your chores?" Cameron sighs and deadpans,

"Arceus damn your observant nature…" Lauren giggles again,

"I love you too sweetie. Why don't you bring out your new Pokémon, Michael?" Cameron looks back up at her,

"Hey that's my line!" Lauren laughs quietly as she makes her way over to them. Stopping next to Cameron, she leans up to whisper something in his ear that causes his entire face to tint a couple shades of red. He coughs,

"Ah…Yes, well, umm… Michael, go ahead and bring her out! I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you." Michael nods and opens the ball, releasing the Pokémon inside onto the floor. A Riolu sleepily wipes her eyes before looking up at the people in the room,

"**Lu?"** Michael smiles down at the canine and crouches,

"Hi there. My name's Michael. I'm your new trainer!" Cameron chuckles a bit,

"Would you like to give her a nickname? I never really did it myself, but it helps if you ever have to battle someone who uses the same Pokémon." Michael nods,

"I've got the perfect name for her. How do you like the name Ávras, Riolu?" The canine smiles and barks happily,

"**Lu!" **Michael laughs as she jumps into his arms,

"I'll take that as a yes. From now on you're Ávras!" Cameron laughs,

"What a unique name! What does it mean?" Michael turns to him with a smile on his face,

"It's Greek for "Aura." It's a beautiful name for a beautiful Pokémon." Riolu blushes a bit at this causing Cameron to chuckle,

"Wonderful. Let me go grab you some Poké Balls and a Pokédex. Lauren, be a dear and make sure Shadow doesn't come in here and try to spook the kid. He's already revealed his mate's trick." Lauren laughs,

"I'll try my best." Cameron nods and heads back into the house. Lauren waits a few seconds, then calls out,

"You can come out of the closet now Shadow." Shadow falls out of a cabinet to their left with a sigh,

"Thank Arceus, that place was cramped! I wanted to have a look at you two before you headed off. I'm a Psychic type, so I thought I could give ya a little insight to your journey! But I gotta do this quick; Cameron HATES it when I do this for people! Come over here kid." Michael laughs a bit and walks over to Shadow. Shadow places his hands on both Michael's and Ávras's heads, and closes his eyes.

"Ok… I see… Ooh, that's interesting. Hehehe…" Michael raises an eyebrow at him when he removes his hands,

"What's interesting? What'd you see?" Shadow laughs,

"Well… Let's just say you're going to have a very interesting life ahead of you. And you can expect to have yourself a happy Lucario sooner than you would think!" His ears twitch slightly,

"Crap, I hear Cameron coming back! Well, it was nice meeting ya kid! Next time, I've gotta show you what I really look like. And yes, there will be a next time. Saw that too. Bye!" And with that, he vanishes into thin air, seconds before Cameron opens the door,

"I'm back with the- Why is all that stuff on the floor!?" Lauren giggles a bit,

"I told Michael to grab something out of the closet and everything just came falling out! You obviously didn't put that stuff away properly." Cameron frowns,

"Riiight and I'm part Mew. Anyway, here you go Michael. A brand new Pokédex and five Poké Balls. You're going for the Indigo League right?" Michael steps towards him and takes the items with a nod,

"That's right sir. I'm gonna become champ of all the regions!" Cameron laughs,

"Consider yourself honored with just becoming champ of one. I couldn't even become champ of three!" He laughs again,

"So, do you have a safe way to get from here to Pallet Town, Michael?" Michael raises an eyebrow,

"Why do I need to go there? There's a gym right here in Celadon."

"I don't think you'll be able to beat Erika as a newbie, kid. She's pretty tough. I strongly recommend you head to Pewter City's gym first. I can give you a ride to Pallet Town in a couple days if you'd like. I need to head over there to talk to Professor Oak about a few things." Michael smiles,

"Alright, thanks Professor! I'll see how strong Ávras and I can get until then, maybe even catch a new Pokémon!" Ávras smiles and pumps a fist in the air,

"**Lu!" **Cameron chuckles,

"That's the spirit! This is exactly why I decided to become a Professor after I stepped down as champ. To give life to a trainer's journey!" Lauren rolls her eyes playfully and leans down to Michael,

"You better get out of here while you still can. He's gonna start monologuing," Michael laughs a bit and starts to creep towards the door.

"To see the smile on a child's face when I present them their first Pokémon, to see the bond that they make! It's a truly wonderful and prideful moment-" He looks down at where Michael used to be to see nothing but air. He sighs,

"I was monologuing again, wasn't I?" Lauren giggles,

"Little bit, yeah." She kisses him on the cheek and starts to head back into the house,

"Once you clean up that mess, we can have that "fun" I told you about earlier…" She looks back at him and winks before leaving the lab. Cameron's face goes two shades of red again,

"Arceus I love that woman…"

**And that's that! How do you guys like it so far? Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear any feedback you guys might have. Unless you're suggesting a Pokemon for Michael to use, cuz I already got that all planned out. XD Until next time!**


End file.
